Out With the Old
by Peaches Sparklepants
Summary: A FNaF 2 fanfiction. The old models meet their toy counterparts, and they don't like them one bit.


Silence. That was the only thing that could be heard in the pizzeria really, except for the occasional footsteps and bangs. None of the newer models had been able to get the guard, though they came close a few times. Little did the guard know, he would soon have even more animatronics to deal with.

There was a clicking sound followed by a very faint hum of machinery, and the older models activated, each of them being in a daze. Where were they? This definitely wasn't Fredbear's. The room they were in was large- and very dark. Something about them felt… different. They got up and started to walk around the room. It was nearly impossible to see in there, so they crashed into each other numerous times. The camera in the room turned on, and so did the flashlight, which partially illuminated the room. The moment they saw each other, they jumped backwards. They looked horrible! They were filthy and torn apart. What had happened? They could hear sounds from outside of the room. Bonnie pushed the door open with his arm, and they were greeted with a long hallway in front of them. Bonnie was the first to step out of the room. He looked at his reflection on the floor and jumped a little. He knew his left arm was gone, but he didn't know his _face_ was gone as well. Two red dots had taken up the space where his eyes used to be. At least he still had his lower jaw. His voice box was still present and functional, so he could speak.

As he walked he stumbled a little due to the damage to his legs. Still… where were they? He was halfway through the hallway when he heard a noise from a nearby room. He took a look inside. It was a room filled with long tables and chairs, similar to the ones from the previous location. The scent of poorly prepared pizza lingered in the air. He searched the room until he stumbled upon something that caught his attention- it was another animatronic. It was also a rabbit, but it was in perfect condition. It was a holding a guitar that resembled his own, but it was a different color. It had a red bowtie like him, too. It was bright blue with a little bit of white. "Who… are you?" It turned its head toward him.

"I'm Bonnie!" The voice indicated that it was male, even though it had more of a feminine appearance. It spoke in a haughty, almost taunting tone. "No! That's ME!"

"Not anymore. You've been… replaced."

"You're lying!"

"Oh no I'm not", Toy Bonnie sneered. There was something about Toy Bonnie's face that bothered him. But what? "You need to FACE facts."

"I don't appreciate your your humor." Bonnie attempted to punch Toy Bonnie, only to be grabbed and easily thrown to the ground. There was no doubt that Toy Bonnie was sturdier and more advanced than he was- and stronger. But… had he REALLY been replaced? He didn't want to believe it. The good thing was that they hadn't been thrown out. But REPLACED? Toy Bonnie laughed. "I can't blame them for trashing you guys. I mean, you guys are UGLY." That was it. Bonnie tackled Toy Bonnie. "You take that back!"

"Make me." Toy Bonnie threw him off and stood up, dusting himself off. Bonnie picked up Toy Bonnie's guitar. "Say you're sorry, or I'll crush it!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would!" Toy Bonnie folded his arms.  
"Fine I'm sorry", he mumbled. Bonnie dropped the guitar and stormed out of there.

Chica was second to leave the Parts/Service room. She found the new pizzeria really intimidating due to its large size. The servos in her arms were a bit rusted, causing them to lock in place while spread apart. She was still able to lower them, but it was difficult. Curious, she explored the pizzeria. She could see something at the end of the hallway, but she couldn't tell what it was. She stepped closer, and it looked like another animatronic. She tripped and fell, the noise making the other animatronic turn around. Overall, Chica was horrified at what she saw. The animatronic looked like her. Not only that- the other Chica looked a lot like a prostitute. She found that very offensive. "Oh… it's you." Toy Chica's voice sounded like hers, only higher. "Who… are… you…"

"Oh me? I'm you."

"ME?!" Something seemed strangely familiar about Toy Chica's hands… "You can't be me!"

"Sorry hun, but it's true. I'm your replacement. The company thought about bringing you back, but they gave up and scrapped you."

"Wh-what…?" Chica backed away. She couldn't believe it. Scrapped?! How dare they! They scrapped her, and replaced her with THAT? "I'm sorry hun, but I can't help the way things are." Chica screamed at her, then kicked Toy Chica to the ground. It couldn't be! She couldn't let that thing take her place! She lunged at Toy C12hica in an attempt to headbutt her. Toy Chica easily dodged, Chica crashing into the wall. "You'll never be me… no one can replace me!"

"Well obviously I could. I'd let you out of that room during the day hun, but you'd frighten the kids. So you have to stay locked up in there. ...how did you get out of there anyway…? The staff must've left the door unlocked again…" That was it. Chica wanted to let her anger out on something- or someone. She continued down the hallway, until she came to another room. Inside of that room was a person. He would be the perfect thing to unleash her rage on. She didn't want to get caught sneaking in there, so instead of going through the hallway, she went up to a vent in a nearby room and climbed into it. It was a tight fit, but she was able to move through the vent. It was difficult to move due to her lacking hands, but she made it to the end eventually. When the guard pulled up the monitor, she slipped in. She stood in front of the desk, bending forwards a little. The guard put down the monitor, yelped a little, and put on an empty Freddy head. She didn't know why, but something told her that she was looking at Freddy, not a guard. She left the office, confused.

Freddy was the third to leave the room. He wasn't sure if he liked the new pizzeria. For something so new, it was pretty dirty. For a while he just wandered around aimlessly, thinking. He stopped when he heard a voice coming from the Game Area. He had stopped because that voice sounded exactly like his. The voice was saying: "Howdy folks it's me, Freddy! Nah that's not right… maybe this- remember kids, don't run in the halls! No that's not right either…" Freddy peeked into the room, and was surprised at what he saw. Standing in the room, was another animatronic bear, and he looked very similar to him as well. "Remember kids, eat all the pizza you like, and behave yourselves! That's no good either… I Just can't get the tone right! I sound like a moron…"

"You're supposed to do it like this-" He repeated the lines Toy Freddy had said, only with more of a southern accent.

"Gee thanks…" Toy Freddy turned around, and jumped backwards when he saw Freddy. "Um… hi?" Toy Freddy stepped back a little, because he thought the old ones weren't active anymore. "Who are you and why are you imitating me?"

"I'm Freddy! Or the new one anyway…" He continued to step backwards. "New one?"

"Y-yeah! No offense, but I'm kind of your replacement." Freddy didn't like the idea of being replaced at all. "So… could you like go back to the parts and services room now? You're not supposed to be out here." He didn't like people telling him what to do, either. He drew back his hand, and punched Toy Freddy as hard he could, even though Toy Freddy was only knocked backwards a little. "Whoa hey no need for that! I was just being honest!" Freddy stormed out of there, grumbling.

Finally, Foxy left the room. He looked around as he went down the hallway. The place was much too colorful for his liking. Even though the lights were off, it still seemed bright in there because of all the color. He had always preferred dark places, really. He stopped in front of the room at the end of hallway. Inside he saw a person who turned on a flashlight, blinding him a little. The person turned off the flashlight and put on what looked like a Freddy Fazbear head. Did they think he was stupid or something? To him it was obvious it wasn't Freddy. He reared back, ready to pounce on the guard. That was, until the guard took head off and started to flash the light. Foxy couldn't see a thing! All he could see was a blur and some white light. Stunned, he turned around and ran back to the parts/service room. When his vision cleared, he left the room again. That had felt awful. He figured that he might as well get to know his surroundings, so he wandered around staying out of the vision of the cameras. He got to take a look at most of the newer models,and he learned that they had been replaced. He didn't really care because the kids were scared of him anyway. He kept going until he heard something from above him. It sounded like static along with garbled speech. He looked up toward the source of the noise. Just as he did, something knocked him to the ground. The thing making the noise fell from the ceiling, landing in front of him. At first it just looked like a tangled up pile of parts. In a way, it was, except those parts were all connected. A white and pink fox head came out of the parts, which had an endoskeleton head attached to it. The fox head opened its mouth, but all that came out was more static. It looked pretty terrifying. It even scared Foxy a little. Upon closer inspection it could be seen that parts of the fox were mixed up in the mess of animatronic limbs. The thing was, he couldn't tell whether it was male or female. It was modeled after him so it would make sense that it was male, but it had a feminine appearance. It lunged at him in an attempt to bite him. Foxy dodged and stuck his hook on one of its limbs, then flung it across the room. This thing obviously didn't like him. Mangle climbed up the wall and crawled out of the room via the ceiling. He thought about going back to the office, but he didn't want to get blinded again.

 **Later…**

By now all of the old ones had attempted to get the guard, each of them failing. The one that had come the closest was Bonnie. Bored, they went back to the parts/service room and sat down, Foxy going to the darkest area of the room. They just sat there in silence until the door to the room opened, Toy Bonnie stepping in through it. "Hey prototypes." Bonnie lunged at him, but missed and crashed into the wall. Toy Bonnie laughed at Bonnie. "Work on your aim."

"What do you want, drag queen", Bonnie said, looking up at him.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing, y'know, being scrapped and all."

"We were doing fine until _you_ came in." Toy Bonnie put a hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt. "Just leave them alone TB", came Toy Chica's voice from behind Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie hesitated for a moment. "Oh fine…" He turned around for a moment, then turned back and faced them. He said in a harsh whisper: "Out with the old… and in with the new." Bonnie attempted to lunge at him again, but Toy Bonnie had already shut the door, Bonnie crashing into it.

 **I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I went ahead and decided to write something about it. I did wonder what it would be like for when the old ones met the new ones. Anyhow, I hope you liked it! :)**

 **EDIT: When I published this, I didn't know there was already a FNaF comic called "Out With the Old", that was about the old ones and the toys.**


End file.
